regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is In The Air?/Transcript
(This episode begins with a partly cloudy sky, and a star-shaped cloud. Code Blue are watching the sky and pointing at clouds.) *'Rigby': Whoa! That cloud looks like a chipmunk! (points to a cloud shaped like an animal. An airplane flies out of it's "mouth") *'White Tiger': Barfing an airplane. (everyone laughs) *'Mordecai': It does. (Sees a text message from Stan Marsh) (Thoughts) A text message from Stan Marsh. What's this? "Wendy Testaburger, Rebecca Cotswold, Patty Nelson and Tammy Warner likes the Sonic Screwdrivers as a Valentine's gift and Everybody the town of South Park loves the Sonic Screwdrivers." That was pretty good. Not bad at all. (To Howard) What did you see, Howard? *'Howard Weinerman': (points to a waffle-shaped cloud) Uh, that looks like...uh, a waffle! *'Iron Fist': Boo! *'Amanda Highborn': Howard, stop being the worst at everything. *'Howard Weinerman': (chuckles) Sorry guys. (all laugh) *'Rigby': Look at the clouds! Ooh! That cloud looks like a big heart-shaped balloon! *'Mordecai': Clouds don't come in colors. That is a balloon. *'Power Man': Oh dude! It's the festival. *'Mordecai': Wait, the festival what? *'Crystal': It's this annual outdoor concert featuring Oregon's up and coming indie bands. *'Janice': I'll show you something. *(Janice flips through several images of the bands.) *'Mockingbird': They're all coming! Scarves Indoors, Wood Grain on Everything, The Love God! You've probably seen him in that viral video. *'Love God (in video)': Who's ready to fall in love tonight? (The crow cheers. He stumbles into the camera) Woah! Ow! I hope nobody's filming this! *'Bluebird': Whoa! Like a real concert concert? I've never actually been to one of those before. (brushes elbow) *'Baize': That's because you've never had an awesome crew to roll with before! (she points at Code Blue sitting together. Howard is holding a dirty sponge.) *'Nova': Come on, Howard! *'Partner Team': Lick that sponge! Lick that sponge! *'Howard Weinerman': (Groans and licks a dirty sponge.) *'Code Blue': (laughing) Oh! *'Troll Moko': Can't believe he's doing it! *'Nova': (laughs) What are you doing man? *'Agent Venom': When you're with us, you're in! (points at Bluebird) *'Juliuo Wataru': Well I got my first secret admirer. *'Jimmy': Really? Who is she? *'Juliuo Wataru': I don't know yet. I feel like she has black hair with ponytail hair and wears glasses, dark red lip, purple sweatshirt, purple short and pink shoes and she is smart. *'Jones': That's wonderful. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Partner Team': More snacks! More snacks! *'Howard Weinerman': I'm just happy to be included-- (muffled speech) *'Amanda Highborn': Ha! This is brilliant. The perfect way to sneak cheap snacks into the concert. And it was all Leader Team's idea. *'Partner Team': Woo! Nice. *'Helen Wheels': Well done. *'Troll Moko': Ideas! *'Hulk': Leader Team, I sense greatness in you. *'Dan Zembrovski': (Chuckles) Oh, well, we don't know about--- *'A-Bomb': Greatness! *'Sage Karasukumo': All right, now everyone go get some rest and finish getting ready for the concert. *'Mike': Hey, don't wait up, Janice. *'Janice': I won't. *'Ike': Ha ha. Classic Janice. *'Janice': Yeah. I got my secret admirer. *'Jimmy': Who was it? *'Janice': I'm not sure. He wears glasses and he is smart. He's meeting me at the diner. *(At Diner) *'Rigby': Love is about to happen. Watch and learn. *'Janice': (Bell rings) Juliuo? You're my secret admirer? *'Juliuo Wataru': Yeah. You're secret admirer? *'Janice': Yeah. *'Diner's Patrons': (chattering: Let's go. It's him.) *'Love God': Woo-hoo! Who's ready to fall in love tonight? *'Patrons': Love God! (all cheering) *'Love God': That's what they call me. We're rewritting history tonight, and it starts with you and you. Love is real and it's in your face! (Chuckles) What's your name, you little angel? *'Mary': (Chuckles) Mary. *'Love God': (in a hurried whisper) Mary, Mary. We got a problem. That cutie right there is your soul mate and you're living without him. *'Mary': Oh, no. What do I do? *'Love God': Get it, girl. You know what you love. Pow! Match made! (Mary laughs) *'Rigby': I must know how this works. Hi. Love god? Rigby here. Big fan. Can I just say, that was some of the finest matchmaking I've ever seen? Can you please, please tell me your secret? *'Love God': Well, between you and me, let's just say my name's not exactly a coincidence. *'Rigby': Oh. My. Love God. Are you an actual love god? *'Love God': Call me a cherub. The internet pretty much does my job for me nowadays so I'm taking time to focus on my rock career. Boom. Cassette. Boom. For you. *'Rigby': Oh! That's... great. So, anyway. Can you make anything fall in love? Like that snake and that badger? (hissing and growling) *'Love God': Hmm, ah gee, I dunno. That might be kinda hard to--Kaboom! Match made! *'Rigby': They're gonna make a snadger. How are you doing that? *'Love God': Love potion, yo. I got it all. Summer love. Young love. Anti love. You just gotta put a little on your fingers and pow! *'Rigby': Say, Love God, I need your help? *'Love God': Sure what is it? *'Rigby': Well, Juliuo's secret admirer is Janice and Janice is Juliuo's secret admirer can you use your power? *'Love God': Sure. Kaboom! Match made! *'Juliuo Wataru': Hey, you wouldn't wanna maybe get outta here and, I don't know, go kiss in public a lot? *'Janice': Sure. *'Rigby': Match made! *'Love God': Thanks for your help. Hey, Rigby, I got the box of plenty V.I.P passes for your friends. You want to give it to them? *'Rigby': Sure. *'Woman': Love God! Sign my face! *'Love God': Only if you sign mine, baby. Let's get weird! *'Nova': All right. Who's ready for the best and most overpriced day?! *(Code Blue cheer) *'Howard Weinerman': I brought a baggie of trail mix and safety whistles, in case we get separated. *'Leader Team (clearing throat)': Lame. (Partner Team laugh) *'Nova': This Leader Team is a champion. *'Troll Moko': We're just waiting on Janice. Can't leave without Janice. *'Rigby': Sorry, guys, but Janice's a little busy at the moment. *'Nova': What does that mean? *'Rigby': Let's just say she and Juliuo took a trip to Smoochville. *'Nova': Wait. Wait. Juliuo and Janice? How's that? *'Rigby': He give me a box of plenty of V.I.P passes and backstage passes. *'Mordecai': Guys, guys. Calm down. We're gonna be late for the concert. *'Nova': Uh, news flash, Mordecai. Rigby got us some V.I.P passes and backstage passes. *'Troll Moko': Wait! Wait! This group is all we have! *'Gash Jumon': But we were all starting to finally hang out together. We are one of the gang. *'Spider-Man': Well, yes. We are working together. *'Reina Kozuka': Guys, we got a message from Janice. She says "Me and Juliuo at the festival and Partner Team are gonna making a cake for Love God." *'Nova': Aw, man. Do we have to? *'Iron Man': Yes. *'Rigby': Okay, Partner Team time to make a cake. We'll catch you there. *(At festival) *'Love God': Hey, Rigby, you here and you got your friends with you with the V.I.P passes. It was awesome. *'Rigby': You know it, Love God. Hey do you know where Juliuo and Janice are? *'Love God': Yeah, their right there. (Points at Juliuo and Janice) *'Rigby': Thanks. *'Janice': Juliuo, people are commenting on our picture. *'Howard Weinerman': Guys, we made a cake. *'Love God': Hey, is that a cake? *'Troll Moko': Yeah. *'Love God': I love cakes. Can I have some? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure. *(Howard Weinerman gives a cake to Love God) *'Howard Weinerman': All according to plan. *'Love God': Hey, since you got the V.I.P passes And backstage passes wanna go on stage? *'Rigby': Sure. We gonna be on stage, guys. *'Love God': the crowd So, I'm gonna give my chops a rest. Please, give a big hand to Code Blue! audience claps as Code Blue walks on stage *'Rigby': Hello. We're Code Blue. We got something for you. *(Song: Let It Shine) *'All': ♪Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah Oh yeah♪ *'Mordecai': ♪It's been a long road but we're finally here (Jeannie:Ayyy)♪ *'Rigby': ♪And the view from the top so beautifully clear♪ *'Gary': ♪We can see for forever not a cloud in the sky (Janice:Ayyy)♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪Picture perfect weather every day of our lives (Sheila:Every day of our lives)♪ *'Mike': ♪Just imagine if everything you wanted came true♪ *'Ike': ♪Well it happened to me so it can happen to you♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪We're on a journey of truth and belief is the key (Sissy:Aw)♪ *'Jimmy': ♪So open up your heart and let ya light free♪ *'Jessica': ♪(All:Oh yeah) Oh!♪ *'Jenny': ♪And I feel like I'm glowing (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'Monica': ♪And I like where I'm going (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'Sonia': ♪Tonight, I'm showing up to shine (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'All': ♪This little light of mine (Sage Karasukumo:Okay, okay, okay) (Tammy'Hey) I'm gonna let it shine ('Justus:Alright, alright, alright) (Anila:Yeah) I'm gonna let it shine (Yottoko Jo:Alright, alright, alright) (Diane:I'm gonna let it shine) I'm gonna let it shine (Spider-Man 2099:Yeah) Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine (Spider-Man Noir:Okay)♪ *'Jones': ♪First day back we're packed and stomping♪ *'Jeremy': ♪Clapping, laughing, singing, dancing♪ *'Jonsey': ♪Blasting, everlasting♪ *'Joseph': ♪When I'm rapping to the track♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪And asking everyone to put your hands up♪ *'Power Man': ♪Stand up (Power Woman:Put your hands up)♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Liz come take my hand (Liz Allan/Firestar:Stand up)♪ *'Nova': ♪And make the congregation rock♪ *'Rescue': ♪Celebrating and it feels so good (Iron Man:Yeah)♪ *'Red She-Hulk': ♪If I could thank everybody here I would (Hulk:Come on)♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪I feel like I'm finally free and I♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪Yeah I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to fly♪ *'She-Hulk': ♪(All:Oh yeah) Yeah, oh!♪ *'Mockingbird': ♪And I feel like I'm glowing (All:Oh yeah) *'Wasp': ♪And I like where I'm going (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'Ms. Marvel': ♪Tonight, I'm showing up to shine (All:Oh yeah)♪ *'All': ♪This little light of mine (Renzo Ichijo:Okay, okay, okay) I'm gonna let it shine (Denby Igan:Alright, alright, alright) I'm gonna let it shine (Dail Sawa:Alright, alright, alright) (Lili:I'm gonna let it shine) This little light of mine (Boomerang:Okay, alright, okay) I'm gonna let it shine Let it shine, (Minda:I'm gonna) let it shine, (Lili:I'm gonna) let it shine (Sergio:Yeah) (Tsuki Hoshina:Let it shine, ayyy)♪ *'Slinger': ♪You know what's come out♪ *'Falcon': ♪You know what's come out♪ *'Wonder Man': ♪Don't hide your shine, yo (Scarlet Witch:Come on)♪ *'Hawkeye': ♪Now put your hands in the sky♪ *'Quicksilver': ♪'Cause your light is your love (Crystal:Here we go)♪ *'All': ♪Oh yeah Oh yeah (Helena:Come on and sing) Oh yeah Oh yeah (Spider-Woman:Here we go) (Agent Venom:Alright, alright, alright) This little light of mine (White Tiger:This little light of mine) I'm gonna let it shine (Squirrel Girl:I'm gonna let it shine) This little light of mine (Echo:Yeah) I'm gonna let it shine (Jocasta: 'I'm gonna let it shine) This little light of mine ('Gwen Tennyson:This little light of mine, hey) I'm gonna let it shine Let it shine, (Julie Power:I'm gonna let it shine) let it shine Let it shine, let it shine Let it shine, let it shine (Ester:I'm gonna let it) Shine (Helen Wheels:Shine)♪ *'Rigby': We got something for you. *(Song: Don't Go Breaking My Heart) *'Justus': ♪Don't go breakin' my heart♪ *'Anila': ♪I couldn't if I try♪ *'Sergio': ♪Oh honey if I get restless♪ *'Tsuki Hoshina': ♪Maybe you're not that kind♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪Don't go breakin' my heart♪ *'Sheila': ♪You take the way out of me♪ *'Yottoko Jo': ♪Oh honey when you're knackin' my door♪ *'Diane': ♪Do I gave you my key♪ *'All': ♪Uuhuu, nobody knows it♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪when I looked down♪ *'Sissy': ♪I was your crown♪ *'All': ♪Uuhuu, nobody knows it, nobody knows♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪Right up to the stars♪ *'Minda': ♪I gave you my heart♪ *'All': ♪Ooho, I gave you my heart♪ *'Dail Sawa': ♪Don't go breakin' my heart♪ *'Ali': ♪I wont go breakin' your heart♪ *'All': ♪Don't go breaking my Don't go breaking my don't go breaking my heart♪ *'Boomerang': ♪And nobody told us♪ *'Helena': ♪Cuz nobody showed us♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪And now its up to us baby♪ *'Lili': ♪Oh I think we can make it♪ *'Sage Karasukumo': ♪So don't be stearin and stand♪ *'Tammy': ♪you but your lie in my life♪ *'Hulk': ♪Oh I put the spoot into your flame♪ *'Red She-Hulk': ♪I get your heart in my side♪ *'All': ♪Uuhu, nobody knows it♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪when I looked down♪ *'Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman': ♪I was your crown♪ *'All': ♪Uuhu, nobody knows it, nobody knows♪ *'Power Man': ♪right up to your dark♪ *'Power Woman': ♪I gave you my heart♪ *'All': ♪Ooho, I gave you my heart♪ *'Mordecai': ♪So don't go breakin' my heart♪ *'Jeannie': ♪I wont go breakin your heart♪ *'All': ♪Don't go breaking my Don't go breaking my don't go breaking my heart♪ *'Falcon': Let's do this! *'All': ♪Uuhu, nobody knows it♪ *'Iron Man': ♪when I looked down♪ *'Rescue': ♪I was your crown♪ *'Captain Marvell': ♪Right up to the stars♪ *'Ms. Marvell': ♪I gave you my heart♪ *'Ant-Man': ♪Right up to the stars♪ *'Wasp': ♪I gave you my heart♪ *'All': ♪Oohoo, I gave you my heart♪ *'Captain America': ♪So, don't go breakin' my heart♪ *'American Dream': ♪I wont go breakin your heart♪ *'All': ♪Don't go breaking my Don't go breaking my don't go breaking my heart Don't go breaking my Don't go breaking my don't go breaking my heart!♪ *'Troll Moko': One more. *(Song: Circle of Life) *'Mordecai': ♪From the day we arive on the planet♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪And blinking, Step into the sun♪ *'Janice': ♪There's more to be seen, then can ever be seen♪ *'White Tiger': ♪More to do then can ever be done♪ *'Power Man': ♪Some say eat or be eaten♪ *'Black Panther': ♪Some say live and let live♪ *'Gwen Tennyson & Janice': ♪But all are agreed as they join the stampede♪ *'Spider-Woman': ♪You should never take more then you give♪ *'All': ♪In the circle of life its the wheel of fortune its a leap of faith♪ *'Squirrel Girl': ♪Its the band of hope til we find our place♪ *'All': ♪On the path unwinding in the circle♪ *'She Hulk': ♪The circle of life♪ *'Scarlet Witch': ♪Some of us fall by the wayside and some of soar to the stars♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪And some of sail (Helen Wheels: Some of Sail) Through our troubles *'Nova': ♪And some have to live with the scars♪ *'Fire Star': ♪There's far to much to take in here♪ *'Wasp': ♪More to find then can ever be found♪ *'Gwen Tennyson & Kevin Levin': ♪But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Keeps great and small on the endless round♪ *'All': ♪In the circle of life its the wheel of fortune its the leap of faith (Winter Soldier: its the leap of faith) its the band of hope (A-Bomb: oh uh ooh oh) til we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle, the circle of life its the wheel of fortune (Rook Blonko: Oh its the wheel of fortune) its the leap of faith its the band of hope til we find our place (Wonder Man: oh-oh, oh!) on the path unwinding (Ms. Marvel: On the path unwinding) in the circle, the circle of life♪ *'Ant-Man': ♪On the path unwinding♪ *'Tigra': ♪In the circle,♪ *'All': ♪The Circle Of Life♪ *'Skaar': ♪Ah-ah ah♪ *'Howard Weinerman': Got more. *(Song: Can't Help Falling In Love) *'Mordecai': ♪(I just can't help falling in love with you)♪ *'Rigby': ♪Wise men say only fools rush in♪ *'Janice': ♪But I can't help falling in love with you♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Shall I say would it be a sin♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪(Be a sin)♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪Like a river flows (Oooh)♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪To the sea (Oooh)♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪So it goes♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪Some things are meant to be♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Some things are meant to be♪ *'All': ♪Take my hand (take my hand) Take my whole life too (life too) For I can't help falling in love with you♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪Wise men say only fools rush in♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Like a river flows (Oooh)♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪To the sea (Oooh)♪ *'Nova': ♪So it goes♪ *'Power Man': ♪Some things are meant to be♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪Some things are meant to be♪ *'All': ♪Take my hand (take my hand) Take my whole life too (life too) For I can't help falling in love with you Take my hand (take my hand) Take my whole life too (life too) For I can't help falling in love with you♪ *'White Tiger': ♪For I can't help falling in love.. falling in love with you♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Like a river flows♪ *'Falcon': ♪That's the way it goes♪ *'Hawkeye': ♪I just can't help fallin' in love with you♪ *'Scarlet Witch': ♪(Fallin' in love with you)♪ *'Quicksilver': ♪Like a river flows (yea yea)♪ *'War Machine': ♪That's the way it goes(cause I can't)♪ *'Rescue': ♪Fallin' in love with you♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)♪ *'Skaar': ♪That's the way it goes♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪I can't help falling in love with you♪ *'Fire Star': ♪Like a river flows thats the way it goes♪ *'Ice Man': ♪I just can't help it,♪ *'All': ♪Falling in love with you!♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': Here goes. *(Song: I'm Alive) *'Mordecai': ♪Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...♪ *'Rigby': ♪I get wings to fly♪ *'Janice': ♪Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪When you call on me♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪When I hear you breathe♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪I get wings to fly♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪I feel that I'm alive♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪When you look at me♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪I can touch the sky♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪I know that I'm alive♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪When you bless the day♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪I just drift away♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪All my worries die♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪I'm glad that I'm alive♪ *'Nova': ♪You've set my heart on fire♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪Filled me with love♪ *'Power Man': ♪Made me a woman on clouds above♪ *'White Tiger': ♪I couldn't get much higher♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪My spirit takes flight♪ *'Iron Man': ♪'Cause I am alive♪ *'All': ♪When you call on me♪ *'Hulk': ♪(When you call on me)♪ *'All': ♪When I hear you breathe♪ *'Thor': ♪(When I hear you breathe)♪ *'All': ♪I get wings to fly I feel that I'm alive♪ *'Falcon': ♪(I am alive)♪ *'All': ♪When you reach for me♪ *'Hawkeye': ♪(When you reach for me)♪ *'All': ♪Raising spirits high♪ *'Captain America': ♪God knows that...♪ *'Black Panther': ♪That I'll be the one♪ *'Ant-Man': ♪Standing by through good and through trying times♪ *'Wasp': ♪And it's only begun♪ *'Yellowjacket': ♪I can't wait for the rest of my life♪ *'All': ♪When you call on me♪ *'Vision': ♪(When you call on me)♪ *'All': ♪When you reach for me♪ *'Wonder Man': ♪(When you reach for me)♪ *'All': ♪I get wings to fly I feel that... When you bless the day♪ *'Scarlet Witch': ♪(When you bless, you bless the day)♪ *'All': ♪I just drift away♪ *'Quicksilver': ♪(I just drift away)♪ *'All': ♪All my worries die I know that I'm alive♪ *'Ms. Marvel': ♪I get wings to fly♪ *'War Machine': ♪God knows that I'm alive♪ *(Song: My Life Would Suck Without You) *'Mordecai': ♪Guess this means you're sorry♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪You're standing at my door♪ *'Randy Cunningham': ♪Guess this means you take back♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪All you said before♪ *'Rigby': ♪Like how much you wanted♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Anyone but me♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Said you'd never come back♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪But here you are again♪ *'All': ♪'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight♪ *'Power Man': ♪I know that I've got issues♪ *'Nova': ♪But you're pretty messed up too♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪Either way I found out♪ *'White Tiger': ♪I'm nothing without you♪ *'All': ♪'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Being with you is so dysfunctional♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪I really shouldn't miss you♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪But I can't let you go♪ *'Skaar': ♪Oh, yeah♪ *'All': ♪La la la la la la La la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you♪ *(Song: Without You) *'Mordecai': ♪I can't win, I can't reign♪ *'Rigby': ♪I will never win this game♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Without you, without you♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪I am lost, I am vain,♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪I will never be the same♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪Without you, without you♪ *'Iron Man': ♪I won't run, I won't fly♪ *'Captain America': ♪I will never make it by♪ *'Thor': ♪Without you, without you♪ *'Hulk': ♪I can't rest, I can't fight♪ *'Falcon': ♪All I need is you and I,♪ *'Hawkeye': ♪Without you,♪ *'All': ♪without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪Can't erase, so I'll take blame♪ *'Fire Star': ♪But I can't accept that we're estranged♪ *'Ice Man': ♪Without you, without you♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪I can't quit now, this can't be right♪ *'Nova': ♪Without you, without you♪ *'Power Man': ♪I won't soar, I won't climb♪ *'White Tiger': ♪If you're not here, I'm paralyzed♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Without you, without you♪ *'Reptil': ♪I can't look, I'm so blind♪ *'Scarlet Witch': ♪I lost my heart, I lost my mind♪ *'QuickSilver': ♪Without you,♪ *'All': ♪without you Oh oh oh! You! You! You! Without... You! You! You! Without...you♪ *'Wonder Man': ♪I am lost, I am vain,♪ *'Tigra': ♪I will never be the same♪ *'Ant Man': ♪Without you, without you♪ *'Wasp': ♪Without...you♪ *(Song: Your Heart Will Lead You Home) *'Mordecai': ♪Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons♪ *'Rigby': ♪You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes.♪ *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': ♪But somehow right before your eyes the sun fades away,♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪Everything is different and everything has changed♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪If you feel lost♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪And far from home♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪You're never alone, you know♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪Just think of your friends♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪The ones who care♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪They all will be waiting there♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪With love to share♪ *'Rad Dudeman': ♪And your heart will lead you home♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪Funny how a photograph can take you back in time♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪To places and embraces that I thought you've left behind♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪But trying to remind you that you're not the only one♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪That no one is an island when all is said and done♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪If you feel lost♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪And on your own♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪And far from home♪ *'Sage Karasukumo': ♪You're never alone, you know♪ *'Dail Sawa': ♪Just think of your friends♪ *'Justus': ♪The ones who care♪ *'Yottoko Jo': ♪They all will be waiting there♪ *'Diane': ♪With love to share♪ *'Helena': ♪And your heart will lead you home♪ *'Sergio': ♪There'll come a day when you're losing your way♪ *'Sheila': ♪And you won't know where you belong♪ *'Minda': ♪They say that home is where the heart is♪ *'Sissy': ♪So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong.♪ *'All': ♪And if you feel lost And on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there♪ *'Lili': ♪With love to share♪ *'Tammy': ♪And your heart will lead you ...♪ *'All': ♪And if you feel lost♪ *'Ali': ♪Lost♪ *'All': ♪And on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there♪ *'Anila': ♪With love to share♪ *'Boomerang': ♪And your heart will lead you ...♪ *'Tsuki Hoshina': ♪where you belong ...♪ *'Iron Man': ♪I know your heart will lead you...home.♪ *(Crowd cheers) *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': The crowd love this. It was awesome. *(Red Aquitar Ranger sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Oh. *(Robo Knight sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Robo Knight': Mecha Rangers, look. It's Code Blue. *'Megaforce Red': Yeah, you're right. *'Megaforce Pink': It is Code Blue. *'Megaforce Black': They saved us. *'Megaforce Yellow': Thanks to this Techno Blades. *'Megaforce Blue': Yep. *(Super Mega Rangers sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Super Megaforce Red': Guys, look, it's Code Blue. *'Super Megaforce Blue': Yeah, you're right, Troy. *'Super Megaforce Green': It is Code Blue. *'Super Megafocr Yellow': What do we do now? *'Super Megaforce Pink': They will call us for back up at Coney Island. Orion did you see them? *(Super Megaforce Silver sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Super Megaforce Silver': Yes, I do see them. *(Advent Master sees Code Blue at the concert) *'Advent Master': Hmph. *'Warrior Gods Rider Mage (Green)': Decade, you gotta see something over there. It's Code Blue. *(Warrior Gods Decade sees up there is Code Blue at the festival) *'Warrior Gods Rider Decade': Oh, yeah, you're right. Shintarou, you gotta see up there. *(Warrior Gods Rider Birth sees up there is Code Blue at the festival) *'Warrior Gods Rider Birth': What the heck am I looking? *(Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin sees up there is Code Blue at the festival) *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': There it is. It's Code Blue. *'Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen': We have to warn them. *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin': We have to talk to them at Coney Island. I'll go find Kota and Kaitou. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Good luck. *(Back with Warrior Gods Riders Gaim and Baron) *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin': Kota, Kaitou! *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': Zangetsu Shin! *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin': Did you, Baron and Duke find something? *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': Not yet. *'Warrior Gods Rider Gaim': Ryouma?! What are you doing?! *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke': Trying to find a clue. *'Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin': Well, find that clue! *'Warrior Gods Rider Duke': Huh. That symbol. Warrior Gods Rider Meteor, it's all come together. It's the Alliance. *'Warrior Gods Rider Meteor': Alright. *(Back with Cyclopter) *'Cyclopter': Cyclopter to Alliance, I just found something. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': (Off-Screen) We won't let you. *(Cyclopter turned around, revealed to be Dino Charge Rangers) *'Cyclopter': Who are you? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Power Rangers Charged! Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red. *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': Parasaur, Power Ranger Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Dino Charge Green Ranger': Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green! *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Pterodactyl , Power Ranger Gold! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Kaylee)': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger (Matt)': Pachasaurus, Power Ranger Graphite! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger (Albert)': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Purple Ranger': Plesiosaurus, Power Ranger Purple! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titanosaurus, Power Ranger Silver! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Charge! *'Cyclopter': Dino Charge? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': What are you up to, Cyclopter? *'Cyclopter': I was trying to get help. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Help from what? *(Someone attack Dino Charge Rangers revealed to be Warrior Gods Rider Fifteen) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': You are..? *'Warrior Gods Rider Fifteen': Warrior God Rider Fifteen. I will eliminate all who interfere with my plan. *(Warrior Gods Rider Fifteen attacks Dino Charge Rangers) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Stop! We are Masked Riders! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Masked Riders? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Masked Rider Warrior Leader! *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Warrior Commander! *'Masked Rider V3': V3! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Leave Fifteen to us! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Masked Rider V3 jump to the other side) *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3 and Warrior Gods Rider Fifteen are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': I don't know what's going on, but thanks! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Please take care of this! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Let's go! Just leave it to us. *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': T-Rex Charger, engage! Para Charger, engage! Stego Charger, engage! Raptor Charger, engage! Tricera Charger, engage! Ankyo Charger, engage! Pachy Charger, engage! Plesio Charger, engage! Titano Charger, engage! *'Gold Ptera Morpher': Ptera Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Energize! Dino Morpher, blast! Final Strike! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Gold Ptera Morpher, blast! *'Dino Charge Silver Ranger': Titano Charge Morpher, blast! *(Dino Charge Rangers shoots Cyclopter) *'Cyclopter': Aah! *(Cyclopter is defeated) *(Back with Warrior Gods Rider Fifteen) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Rider Punch! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Rider Kick! *'Warrior Gods Rider Fifteen': We will meet again! *(Warrior Gods Rider Fifteen goes to the crack and close it) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Who was he? Just what was that? Wait. You're going to tell the heroes? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': We are Masked Riders. We do gonna tell the heroes about that mysterious enemy at the Coney Island. *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Eh? Wait. Wait? *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Masked Rider V3 walks out) *'of Love is In The Air?' Category:Transcripts